Simple Love
by SkarS
Summary: Bella and Edward have some fun, but this time for once, Bella is the one stopping Edward


"Edward…I-" Bella whispered. She stuttered to a stop when he pressed his finger softly across her cheek, inhaling deeply, feeling a sensational heat rise in her face.

He smiled sweetly at her, and then Bella realized she was blushing. She never blushes. She sighed, closing her eyes, and when she opened them Edward had leaned closer. She then became aware of the position her body was in. It was not awkward, but for her, somewhat embarrassing. She blushed again, Edward could not help but chuckle softly before stroking her heated cheeks again, then leaned closer with his lips barley touching hers, and Bella holding her breath, he said.

"Mmm, Bella…you've kissed me before…" his voice faded as he brushed her lips slightly against hers.

Bella inhaled, and smelled his skin, which smelled of the perfumes of the forest. "What's to it now?"

Bella, while she lay still under him, contemplating what he said. What's to it now? Well for one, they were alone on a hospital bed. She reached out with her lips in response, her eyes closed, searching for him, but did not find his lips. She opened her eyes disappointed, Edward, his chin length hair brushed her face and he was smiling at her. He wasn't as calm as before, his breathing was somewhat uneven, and Bella felt his skin flush next to hers.

His voice was husky, a throaty sound, and his eyes wandered her face as they held hands beneath them, exploring them softly, tracing each other's fingers. He pulled her hand from beneath them and pulled it to his face. He kissed her hand, his lips pressing gently against them. Bella continued to breath, trying desperately to keep her breath and failing miserably. She gasped slightly when he kissed each of her fingers, before starting over ad letting them through his pink lips.

She tried not to pay attention now and began to stare outside but the moisture that remained on her finger stung cold as his hot breath blew onto them.

"Your fingers are sweet….You ate our sweets this morning..?" Edward asked looking up from behind their clasped hands and tasting his lips. Bella, thankful for the distraction, smiled and nodded.

"But, I could've sworn I washed my hands…" she said quietly, the birds in the background easily louder than her voice.

"I'll clean it for you then. Simple solution." He smiled again, not as broadly, for he had returned to kissing her fingers. Bella sighed but complied.

"Edward…" She whispered quietly. He stopped again, and then with one swift movement, his face was above hers.

"Yes Bella?" he said in a baby mocking voice. A smile lit his face, his yellow eyes translucent and burrowing into hers.

"I love you." She said quietly. Edward still held her hand firmly in his, holding her still, Bella partly did not want to throw him off while the other part did not like being held down.

"I love you too…" Edward said leaning closer before tilting his lips unto hers, crushing her against his, his free hand wandering up her waist, hers held to the back of his neck, not that he needed any encouragement.

She tore her lips from his and he pressed his head between her neck and her shoulder. His hand had wandered past the soft cotton tunic she was wearing and rested upon her left breast.

"Stop!" Bella whispered breathlessly.

"No." Edward replied simply, looking at her harshly, seducing her it would seem with his stare. He held her arms firmly with his free hand; Bella struggled slightly, not sure if she enjoyed it. With his other hand he pushed the tunic up over her flat stomach which moved in succession with her rapid breathing. While he squeezed her gently, he shuffled himself lower down her body and pressed his lips to her stomach and peered from behind his black hair which fell across his eyes like a curtain. He pressed his lips again and again all the while looking her in her eyes, working his way up to her chest. His breath, the brush of his skin against hers made her tingle, all her senses more that of touch was heightened and seemingly intrigued. She arched her back when his lips and breath rose with her breast. He kissed her and moaned.

"You're so fair. Your skin, so fair…" he murmured against her skin.

"You need to stop…" Bella tried to say strongly but only managed a pleasured mumble.

"No…" he said yet again. He moved to readjust himself above her. Bella took the opportunity to pull the tunic back down over her stomach.

"Mmmm…that's unfair!" Edward moaned quietly. Bella grinned back.

"No it isn't…" she replied blowing him a kiss. He put his hand back to her stomach and moved it slightly downward.

"Fine…if I can't go up…I'll go down." He murmured putting his lips back to her skin. He tugged at the leather string which held up the cotton pants on her hips.

"You're not getting me out of my pants."

"Yea? Watch me…" he whispered his lips wandered lower before reached a slight rise of flesh. He kissed again, Bella whimpered powerless. He stared to slip her pants down but she mustered what self control she had and stopped him.

"No."

"Can I do this then?" Edward said a slight smile upon his face. He shifted her up against him and slid his hand over the soft mound of skin and slipped himself into her folds. Bella absentmindedly opened her legs a little, her body immediately weakened. Bella bit her lip from making any noises, as Edward's fingers pleasured her. A soft chuckle was what she felt against her neck, where his head rested as she

turned for his lips. Edward took it eagerly, and she allowed and enjoyed when he slipped into her, a small moan escaping into Edward's lips.

"Stop." Bella said pulling away from him and readjusting herself on his lap. His lips were still puckered.

"Okay." He said hesitating. "but do we have to?"

"Heh…yes love…angel…my dark angel…we can't continue…" Bella said whispering onto his neck while kissing him. He kissed her forehead and she peered at him innocently.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair

"I know…and I, you…" he shifted his head so that their gaze met. His golden eyes burrowed again as it had done so many time before into her.


End file.
